1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to control of multi-aperture imaging systems, for example dual-aperture cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
A dual-aperture camera has two apertures. A narrow aperture, typically at one spectral range such as infrared (IR), produces relatively sharp images over a long depth of focus. A wider aperture, typically at another spectral range such as RGB, produces sometimes blurred images for out of focus objects. The pairs of images captured using the two different apertures can be processed for different purposes, for example to generate distance information of an object, for example as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/579,568, which is incorporated herein by reference.
However, the images to be captured may vary, depending on the desired end result. Certain image capture conditions may be preferred, depending on the application. If the imaging system does some processing of its own, then certain types and amounts of processing may also be preferred, depending on the application. In addition, certain types of output may also be preferred. Depending on the available bandwidth, some sorts of compression may be desirable. Since different applications may have different requirements, it would be useful to control the image capture, processing and output in a convenient manner.